


Breaking the rules

by hiddlesworth_Thorki_fanfic_addict



Series: Feels like we'll never learn [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Blow Jobs, First Time, Human Thor, M/M, Rimming, guardian angel loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesworth_Thorki_fanfic_addict/pseuds/hiddlesworth_Thorki_fanfic_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been behind each of that simpleton’s steps for thirty four years. Thirty four long and uneventful years. Loki had had his share of human lives before; but never had he encountered someone so determined to be boring as Thor Odinson...<br/>And right now he couldn't take it anymore. It was forbidden for an Angel to contact a human, but this, this was a matter of keeping his sanity. He had to make things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the rules

**Author's Note:**

> That was supposed to be a one shot; but it somewhat got out of hands... and now it is the first part of a serie -_-"  
> Also, English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes. I am looking for a beta but found none so this is un-betad... (I am still looking for one if anyone is interested)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

“Thank you sir. But, I don’t think I am the right person for this job. You should give it to Jane; she’s been dying to pass manager for months.”

Loki banged his pretty head on the wall; one time, two times, three times; the thumping echoing loudly in his ears. He scraped the paint with his nails trying not to do the same to the big moron’s face and let out a frustrated groan. 

What did he do to deserve this? What nasty fault did he commit that They thought it would be funny to entrust him with such an idiot? He banged his head on the wall on more time, sighting in defeat. Not that the other persons in the room noticed his distress of course since he was still invisible; there was only one of them that could see him, and that one knew better than to say anything. From the corner of his eyes he saw the old man nod and heard him say something about considering it and Loki threw his hands up in despair. He should have predicted that turn of events…

It’s been thirty four years… He had been behind each of that simpleton’s steps for thirty four years. Thirty four long and uneventful years. Loki had had his share of human lives before; but never had he encountered someone so determined to be boring as Thor Odinson. 

Even his birth had been uneventful. Loki could recall everything as if it was yesterday.

His previous human had drowned himself the very morning thousands miles away; a reckless man that one; should Loki had been a human, he would surely have gave him an ulcer. But thankfully, the brunet was an experienced Guardian Angel. For the few hours that followed the ‘accident’, he had found himself wandering aimlessly on earth, chatting a bit with his colleagues until the Council finally called him up to receive his new assignment. 

A human dies, another is born; always the same circle.

Loki should have known immediately that something was odd when he was forbidden to read the file outlining his new protégé’s life; but mistakes happen… And since no one wanted tell him anything, he had no mean to know what he was getting himself into. 

Thor was to be the first son of a business man named Odin and a housewife named Frigga; both had pretty interesting lives; especially the father. He had such an interesting and dangerous life indeed that he was given two Angels; Huginn and Muninn. Not the most agreeable with their stern faces and knowing gaze, but the most effective surely. 

On the day of the birth Frigga had an appointment with her gynaecologist; the man freaked out more than she did when he told her that she ought to go to the hospital right now because she was about to give birth.  
Next to her, Freya, her guardian angel, a cute little thing with curly brown hair and sharp golden eyes, was almost as stressed as the doctor. He remembered how she would snap each time he opened his mouth and almost chucked him out of the birthing room. It had been very amusing, especially for Loki.

And at 10pm that day, Thor was born; easy as that. No complications, no illness; the baby was strong and whole. Loki was the Guardian Angel of a brand new life. His job was simple enough; take care of the mortal and make sure everything ran smoothly in the right direction until the mortal died. And then the circle would begin again somewhere else. 

In the following months… Nothing much happened… Like every baby, Thor would cry when hungry and spend the majority of his time sleeping. He was an enjoyable child, scarcely making a fuss, which was surprisingly pleasant for Loki. When awake, he would always look for the angel first and often stared at him with a wide grin agitating his small arms in Loki’s directions; giggling loudly. It was almost as if he was trying to communicate with the angel.

From time to time, in the dead of the night, Loki would make himself solid and cradle the baby. There was something familiar about the round pink cheeks and the soft blond curls; he couldn’t quite pinpoint why, but he liked that tiny human more than he had the others. He would often sooth Thor when he awoke unexpectedly and sing him back to sleep before making himself invisible again.

It was hard not to grow overly attach to such a cute and chubby creature; but it was the same with all humans. Thankfully they all grew up and for most of them, became assholes, making it easier when their time come; so Loki took on the cuteness when he could not worrying too much about his feelings. 

Thor learned to walk later than usual which concerned his parents. They took him to various specialists who all said the same thing; nothing was wrong with the baby’s limbs; Thor simply didn’t want to make the effort. Freya along with Frigga tried to motivate him but the babe wasn’t interested. He seemed content to sit there and watch them all; his eyes coming back to Loki every few minutes. 

When he did learn how to walk, though, they expected him to wander everywhere; so Odin insisted on protections on every handles and corners and put locks on every drawers; but it was for naught for Thor didn’t wander at all. Being who he was Loki liked to stay still most of the time; taking in his surrounding and thinking ten steps ahead; and soon he started to suspect that Thor simply didn’t want to go too far from him. Children were adorably stupid.

However he began to worry in earnest when Thor hit five years old and Loki realised that the human wasn’t doing anything, at all. Sure he was a cute child; kind and quick to laugh; but he never broke the rules; always so obedient that it was kind of sickening. He never even took one of the cooling cookies on the kitchen table; no even when Loki left one near his toy!

Thor always looked for Loki; talking to him all the time not caring that the angel never answered. He paid little attention to Freya, Huginn, and Muninn; he spoke only of his tall and mute friend to everyone, in praise, making Loki smile happily. The angel had become some kind of ‘imaginary friend’ to the blond. 

However somewhere during Thor 9th year he stopped being able to see Loki. He was late in that too; usually children stopped seeing angel when they hit seven. The boy was disoriented at first and cried the whole week until his mother managed to convince him that it was normal; that he was growing up; that everything will be alright. Still, the angel could see the blond looking for him from time to time and felt something tighten in his chest. 

Loki took to sing to the child every night; sometimes playing with his hair when he was asleep and talking to him softly. He didn’t care about Freya’s complains or Muninn’s disapproving stare; Thor was his to take care of. But he was always careful to do it when the child was dead asleep or on the verge of sleeping; he couldn’t risk being seen. 

He remembered the first time he broke a major rule and interfered in Thor’s life. The blond was about fourteen and he was home alone, down with a fever. His parents were out of town and he didn’t want to bother anyone, so he missed school on Friday and stayed the whole day in bed. 

He was shivering badly; his blond locks stuck to his face with perspirations and a frown plastered on his brows. His lips were chapped and he kept licking them as if he was thirsty. Loki had been sitting next to the bed for a long time; watching him get worse; chewing his lips until he couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and went all the way down to the kitchen, coming back with some medication, a glass, a bottle of water and a clean cloth. Thor was panting when he came in; he rushed by his side and cradled his head to help him drink. Next he soaked the cloth and pressed it against the child’s forehead; then his cheeks and his neck. On the bed, the human moaned softly; relaxing as the pain retreated. He opened his eyes briefly and smiled weakly when he saw Loki leaning over him then he closed them again and slept. 

The exchange unnerved the angel way more that he wanted to admit; it was forbidden to enter in contact with a humans and for a long time Loki waited for the Council to call him back up; but nothing happened. So naturally he made a habit of it. Not of being seen off course; that was too big a rule for even him to break willingly; but to interfere.

As years tickled by, Thor became the perfect boring son, then the perfect boring big brother. Baldr, the younger one, was everything Thor was not; always running; touching things and breaking all the rules. He was merely five and Idunn, his guardian Angel; looked already exhausted. She would often seek Loki near Thor’s bed at night to put her head on his shoulder and weep. Idunn was a young looking girl with long braided hair and big green eyes; but she wasn’t used to the field job yet; having worked in the Office for countless of time; and therefore sought other angels out to give her advice. Poor thing…

When Thor moved to University, Loki hopped things would change. Away from his parents the child would be free to make mistakes and learn from them; and Loki was ready to help him. But his hope didn’t last… The blond was too obtuse; too focus on his study; too good to take the opportunities his angel laid out for him. So Loki took on the next step with his intrusions. Small things at first; just to ease Thor’s life a bit, to make it interesting. Like making sure the big blond got a seat near the prettiest girl of his promo; or that he would study just the right subject for a test. One time Thor woke up to find the whole test subject laid out on his kitchen table; Loki had to work for two weeks to be able to sneak them out; but did the big moron even peek? Nope, he gave them back to the teacher… Loki had wanted to tear his eyes out. Thor was so boring! 

But the angel couldn’t help to be happy with the human’s decisions; he was proud of his responsible child, even if he would never admit it.

By the time he graduated Loki was inches away from cutting his own wings and ask to be born as a human… No matter how much effort he put into making Thor’s life interesting; it was always for naught as Thor was determinate to stay ‘out of trouble’ as he would say to his friends. But Loki wanted troubles; needed troubles! Troubles was what made people grow up! One time the brunet had to be stopped from pushing the man down the stairs because he couldn’t take the stillness anymore. He was consumed by jalousie when Idunn told him she didn’t think she would be able to survive Baldr’s recklessness any longer. 

About the same time as Thor began to look for a job Loki took on the regular habit to take solid form to interfere. Off course it wasn’t for bad; an Angel’s primer function was to protect and make the mortal’s life easier so he actually helped. Following his definition of helping. 

He helped Thor find a good position in a well-known firm after he moved from Norway to UK; he help him to a new apartment and some new friends, hoping that would make his life better and of course, from time to time he would also bend the rules to suit his need. 

However he had never broken the main rule; not since that night when the child was feverish: Never enter in contact with one’s human. No matter how many times he took a solid form to take care of him; or sing to him in the middle of night, Loki had never let Thor see him.

But right now, he was seriously questioning this decision.

Thor had been working for that company for seven years, surely it was about time for him to get promoted; so Loki set up to work. He had been working on that promotion thing for three months. Three bloody months! And the stupid big oaf just not only refused it, he also handed it to one of his co-worker, slash friend, slash possible love interest if Thor was anything but the non-interested person he was. Indeed in all those years Loki has scarcely seen Thor with a partner; sure he did watch him pleasure himself – and that was quite a sight – pretty often, but his intercourse with others have been so scarce that the angel is certain he could count them.

But all that wasn't important; right now Loki was so cross that he left Thor alone to fend for himself for the rest of the day.

That night however he came back by his human’s side and watched the man sleep sprawled on his belly, long blond hair like a halo around his face. Loki sat down on the bed next to him and crossed his arms over his chest, mind racing. The blond snuggled closer to him, just like he always did, and Loki started to idly play with his hair humming softly.There were so many ways for this to turn badly… Rules were made for a reason, even he knew that.

But when the morning came, Loki’s resolves were set. 

The alarm went off and a heavy hand fell on the object to make it quiet. If he was going to back out, it was now or never. Next to him Thor grumbled, and stretched and moaned loudly before sitting and stretching some more. A few bones popped and he hummed rubbing his eyes then combing his tousled hair with his big fingers; the muscles on his arms bulging.

Thor always liked to sleep with nothing but his underwear on and Loki often thanked heaven for that, for the blond was truly a sight to behold. He was no longer a child; even if the Angel still referred to him like that from time to time; he was now a man and a rather attractive one with his wide chest and large hands, strong thighs and… Now wasn’t the time to think about that; Loki needed to stay focused.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty” the Angel said before he could change his mind. He was still seated among pillows on the other side of the bed. 

The scream that went out of Thor’s mouth had nothing manly to it; high pitched as it was. The blond had to look around his room twice before he spotted Loki who was now smirking, an eyebrow raised. With swift movements Thor moved to stand at good distance of the angel with a pillow raised as a weapon. 

“Who the fudge are you?! And what are you doing in my room?!” the man shouted

“Always so polite Thor” Loki said sarcastically before massaging his temples “Calm down, I am not here to hurt you”

“That doesn’t answer my questions! And how do you know my name?!”

“I am your Guardian Angel” the brunet said as if it was obvious, before standing as well.

Thor’s pillow hit him square in the face. Then another pillow; then it was the sheets. By the time he manage to detangle himself Thor had the clock in hand and was ready to throw it. Loki raised his hands in surrender. 

“Put that down will you. I…” He was cut by the clock hitting his shoulder. “Thor please, listen!” The angel rubbed at the spot “I AM your guardian angel you big moron! And I think I’ve put up with enough of your bullshit for not being attacked like that!”

“Prove it then! Where are your wings if you’re an angel?!”

Loki sighed. Humans had such limited view of things… Because one person, one day, decided to paint an Angel with wide white wings that automatically means that all angels always carry a pair of wings on their back? Seriously?!

“I don’t have wings; why would I need wings for anyway?” 

“Angels have wings! Everybody knows that!” The blond nearly shouted 

“Yeah, sure, cause everybody have met an angel before.” He hissed

“You don’t look like an angel!” 

“Because you’re an expert now.” Loki argued “You want proof, fine, I’ll give you some proof. One day when you were fifteen you accidentally pushed your baby brother against a wall so hard that he started bleeding and…”

“Who told you that?!” And here they went, Thor was screaming again. “Have you been stalking me for years?!”

Technically, yes, Loki had been stalking him; but it was his job! 

“I am your Guardian Angel!” he repeated as if it would solve the problem “Want some more proof? You almost cheated on your finance finals in second year! Another? You can’t help jerking off to Jane’s tits but you wouldn’t ask her out even if your life depended on it. Something else?”

“You’re sick!” Thor grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be his phone and threw it to Loki; thankfully he missed.

“Really Thor?!” the Angel shrieked “Want to see my wings so badly?! Fine!”

If Thor wanted to see him with wings that much he would make himself a pair; if that would help the mortal believe… One second he was standing there like he always did; with his immaculate grey suit; and the other he was nearly tumbling because of the weight of the two protuberances on his back. 

“No way!” Thor gasped, eyes wide.

The human slumped down on the bed, without doubts having a hard time processing everything. Loki quietly got rid of the two monstrosities and went to sit next to him before stroking his hair and humming softly; the tune make the blond raised his head and he stared at the Angel.

“I am dreaming am I not?”

“Nope. You are wide awake, and this is really happening.”

“Oh lord” 

Thor let himself fall on the mattress and closed his eyes; a litany of ‘this is not happening’, ‘this isn’t true’, ‘Thor wake up’ slipping out of his mouth. Loki gave him all the time he needed, sitting silently next to him like when he was a child. When the blond opened his eyes the angel smiled at him and Thor whimpered pathetically.

“What is it that you want then?” the blond mumbled “Are you here to let me know of something terrible that is about to happened to me? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

Loki stared at him in silence for a few seconds then pushed himself off the bed to go look out of the window. He has always been fond of drama; and that was a perfect situation to add some effect.

“I have always been with you.” He said back still turned to the human “from the moment you were born to this very instant; I have always been by your side.” Minus some few hours, but he wasn’t about to let the man know that.

“Oh snap”

“Can’t you say ‘crap’ like a normal person?” Loki suddenly burst out, giving up all pretense, turning back to the men still lying on the bed. “See this is exactly why I’m here! You are always so polite, so perfect, so boring, so… so… Yourself!” The angel spat.

“What’s bad about being myself?” Thor was now sitting on the bed, eyes fixed on Loki, a frown set deep on his brows.

“I can’t stand it anymore!” Loki snapped “No matter how hard I worked to make your life interesting, you insist on having it insipid! The less is happening the more you’re happy! What is wrong with you?! Why do you have to be so dull?!”

The harsh words hit Thor like a bullet and made him gasp. His mouth hung open but no sound came out; he was merely looking at his angel as if betrayed and got off the bed to lock himself up in the bathroom. In the bedroom Loki stared wide eyed at the retreating blond and suddenly felt bad. Maybe he should have said things differently; more nicely. Thor was his to protect, not to hurt after all.  
Without thinking Loki materialized himself in the bathroom and was welcomed by a bottle of shampoo coming his way and Thor’s shout. 

“GET OUT!” 

Evidently he didn’t obey.

“Thor I’m sorry. I shouldn’t hav…”

“GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! JUST GET OUT!”

Thor had his back to the tiles covered wall near the shower; he was looking at the angel with a furious expression, one that Loki had never seen him sport before and he couldn’t stop the shiver that run through him. There it was; finally something interesting was happening in the human’s life. Sure Loki would have prefer to sit back and watch, but it was also trilling to be a part of it. After hundreds of humans, to finally be in the heart of the situation was so unexpected. He didn’t even realised he was grinning; not until Thor’s fist connected with his jaw sending him to the floor. 

“That, was my first hit by a human” The angel said without thinking. 

He massaged his jaw a bit but didn’t really feel hurt then smiled widely at his human, standing slowly. 

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you hit someone too”

Thor avoided his eyes and busied himself with his hurt knuckles; he jumped when Loki touched his arm. 

“Let me have a look.” 

Reluctantly the blond let him grab his hand and gasp when the pain disappeared totally a moment after. Loki brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it softly; his smile never faltering.

“There. Feeling better?” Thor looked like he wanted to punch him again and the angel couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m sorry Thor. I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

“You’re not apologizing for what you said.” The reproached in the human’s voice was clear but Loki didn’t care.

“No, I’m not. I am apologizing for how I said it.” The blond humphed and pushed past the angel to get to the door when Loki grabbed his wrist. “You ought to understand Thor. I have been living by your side every day since the day you were born. I have witnessed you waste your life because you are always so prudent, so in control; I couldn’t take it anymore. It is time for you to start living.”

Loki’s tone was almost pleading; he had to make Thor understand; he had to make this count somehow. The mortal couldn’t just let life past him, he had to seize it; otherwise all this would be a huge waste. His grasp on Thor’s wrist tighten involuntarily and he saw the man winced.

“I don’t even know your name and you would tell me how to live my life.” The blond accused.

“Loki. My name is Loki.” It was odd to present himself; he never had to do it these days; every angels knew his name, just like he knew theirs. But this was something entirely different. “I am your guardian Angel.” He added just to make sure the blond believed him. 

The mortal took a moment to study him; rolling the name over his tongue before finally speaking. 

“Tell me then, Loki” Hear Thor, a mortal, pronounce his name made him recoil for unidentified reason. His own name was ringing in his ears and he felt as if something was amiss; he wanted Thor to say it again; he needed it. But the blond didn’t seem to notice Loki’s trouble as he carried on “Have you ever considered that I like my life as it is? That I like being, what word did you use again? Ah yes, ‘Dull’.”

The angel was now the one with his back on the cold tiles as the mortal was dangerously getting closer. If he wasn’t sure that Thor couldn’t hurt him, Loki could have been a tiny bit afraid at that instant. 

“Because you see, I am satisfied with my lot. This may not be enough for you; maybe you had big plans for me; but I am comfortable. I like my life; I like my work; I like my friends. You said you worked hard to make things interesting; but maybe, just maybe, I don’t want interesting. Maybe normal and plain suit me just fine.” 

“You can’t be serious! Nothing ever happen to you!” Loki scoffed, trying to get past the solid mass of the mortal.

“That’s what you say.” 

Thor piercing blue eyes were boring directly into his green ones and the angel stilled. There was still quite some space between them; but it was like Loki couldn’t breathe properly; as if the air had been sucked away from the room and he was left light headed. For the first time in all these years, Loki could feel Thor moving; it was hard to explain since it wasn’t physical; it was more like a pull Loki felt inside of him; something telling him that Thor was getting where he should go. The angel could imagine for a second how things would have been different if Thor hadn’t been…. Thor. And then something like a doubt seized him but he didn’t have time to voice it as the blond was still speaking.

“A lot happen in my life. A lot of tiny things that I find interesting. I met my friends at a restaurant the day before yesterday. I helped an old lady with the lift yesterday morning; and I refused a job that I find too stressful yesterday afternoon. And today you. Maybe this is not what you wished for me; but it is my life.” 

The angel didn’t know what to answer to that so he just stayed there gaping until the mortal sighed and retreated.

“What was your plan anyway? Come to see me, tell me everything like you just did, and after what? Expect that I would suddenly change?”

“I figured it would take you time; but with my help you would be more… Interesting…” 

Loki had his head bowed down and talked to the floor instead of Thor. Evidently he didn’t thought this through; and he certainly never thought about all of this from Thor’s point of view. All his life Loki had protected and guided humans; he always did what he thought was best for them; what would work best to bring them where they ought to be; he never thought that the mortal might think differently from him… His knees felt weak and he abruptly fell on the cold floor. In a blink the mortal was kneeling in front of him making sure he was ok; but honestly Loki didn’t know if he was ok or not.

“Wrong” he whispered; and then he was laughing hysterically “I’ve been wrong all that time, haven’t I. How?” He couldn’t stop laughing; but there was no humour in it. “I only wanted what was best for you.” He whispered “I was so used to get my way that I forgot my mission…”

He was on the verge of crying; his nails dug hard in his thighs and he couldn’t stop the minute shaking of his shoulder. Out of nowhere the human hugged him, murmuring reassurance in the angel’s ears and rocking them gently. They fitted nicely together; Thor’s body used to Loki’s after years of cuddling in the dark; but it was still odd for the angel to be at the receiving end for once. Then out of nowhere the human did something completely unexpected; he started to sing softly. It was slightly off key and not really in rhythm but it made Loki relax instantly; his body going limp in the mortal’s arms.

“This is my song” he said after a long time “I used to sing it too calm you”

“I always thought I dreamed it.”

“I’m sorry” the angel whispered once more, the blond didn’t answer.

Neither knew how long they stayed siting on the floor in silence; and when Thor spoke it was in a quiet murmur.

“I think I’ve seen you before”

“You used to see me all the time when you were a babe” The angel recalled

“No, not that. It’s… I know you.” Thor said. Loki smiled and set to untangle himself from him. 

“You were sick; I couldn’t let you die in front of me.” No yet he added in his mind with a touch of sadness. “You better get ready, I think you might already be late for work” Loki said to change to topic.  
Thor got up gracefully and flashed the brunet a wide smile. 

“Stop worrying about me.” 

“I am your guardian angel you moron. It’s my job to worry about your life.” Loki objected

“Then, at least, please stop trying to make it interesting for you.” “Now if you’d excuse me; I think you’re right. I need to shower and go to work if I don’t want to be fired.” 

The mood was considerably lighter now and the angel humphed before making himself invisible. He expected Thor to look surprised and search for him a bit before giving up and carry out his plans; but instead the mortal simply stood there and looked straight at him, and eyebrow raised. 

“Well?” Thor asked

Well what? Loki was invisible; so it was basically the same as if he wasn’t in the room anymore. He didn’t understand what Thor was waiting for.

“Could you, I don’t know, go out maybe?” the human asked

The angel frowned and looked right and left before raising his hand in front of him; nothing out of ordinary; how did he knew Loki was still in there. He put up a face a placed himself in front of the mirror; no reflection except for the mortal who seemed to have followed his movements.

“How does he do that” Loki asked himself out loud.

“I can still see and hear you, you know.”

Loki’s face went from pale to corpse white in a fraction of second; he froze and opened his mouth uselessly. 

“Loki…?” The mortal asked, concerned as he tilted his head a bit to the left. For the second time the angel felt a shiver run through him when Thor said his name; then his brain caught up.

“Oh fuck” the brunet exhaled before fleeing.

There was only one angel Loki could go to, to have some explanations. They had spent two life time together and he knew she wouldn’t judge, not too openly anyway. He transported himself not far from where she was and couldn’t help the rush of affection that swallowed him when he spotted her from across the street. No mortal saw him; which he thought was a pretty good thing; he didn’t lose his abilities nor his invisibility; it was just that Thor was still able to see him.

Sigyn was a tall and thin women with short brown hair and hazel eyes; she looked the same age as he did; early thirty; and she was always smiling. She waved energetically when she saw him and hugged him as soon as he was close enough.

“Already free of duty?” she asked; her voice was as sweet as honey.

“Not yet; Thor is still alive. But I needed to talk to you.”

She looked him over and sighed. Her mortal was window shopping a few meter in front of them so Sigyn grabbed him by the arm and forced him to walk with them.

“Ok, what did you do?”

“What makes you think I did something?” She didn’t have to say anything, her expression was saying it all. “I might have broken a few rules” he admitted. 

“Which one exactly?”

They had stopped again and Loki suddenly found the shoes in the shop very interesting. At his side Sigyn waited patiently until he was ready to spill his story.

“I may or may not have contacted my human…”

She turned him over to face her in a blink and Loki thought that she looked simply horrified. He had never seen her in such a state before; her pretty face contorted in disbelief and grief.

“Are you nuts?!” she shrieked “Loki! Why must you always do that?! Rules exist for a reason!”

“Yes I know but…”

“Loki, humans are not supposed to see us once they’re grown up! They mustn’t know we exist! Imagine the chaos otherwise.”

He had the sense to look sheepish and Sigyn took pity on him, her face softening.

“So, what did he say? Did he believe you? Did he run out screaming?”

Now she appeared to be curious; asking questions after questions giving nearly no time for the other angel to answer. Once he had told her about everything that happened; and listened in silence; Loki was ready to speak about the itty bitty problem he was now facing.

“Right, but now the thing is; I can’t make myself invisible around him anymore.”

She didn’t look surprised; merely confused that he was surprised.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation again….” She sighed “That’s why we shouldn’t contact our humans.” She scolded. “Have you ever wondered why the humans stop seeing us while they grow up? It’s because they stop believing. It is not a conscious decision of course; I suppose it is due to a lot of factors; society, television, pressure from family etc. Anyway, my point is that when they don’t believe in something, it doesn’t exist. At least in their mind. But when you contact a human; when you reveal yourself for whatever reasons, the human knows we exist, the human is forced to believe because there is proof; and therefore it can see us. Do you understand?” 

Loki nodded silently; mind trying to process everything but staying mostly stuck at Sigyn ‘again’. He didn’t recall having this conversation before; what was she talking about? 

“Once they believe, in their mind, that something exist then they can see it; and there is no going back. A human that can see one angel is a human that can see every angels. And a human that can see things other humans can’t see…”

“Is a mad man” Loki finished finally catching up.

Sigyn gave him a small apologetic smile and patted his shoulder. 

“I think you should return to him and explain a bit.” 

Loki barely nod, mind swimming in thoughts. What if Thor freaked out as soon as he went out of his house; maybe he was out already? What if he started to scream again; or wanted to talk to someone invisible and made a fool of himself; or worse ended up in a psychiatry clinic? He couldn’t let Thor become a mad man; that wasn’t the kind of interesting things he wanted in the mortal’s life! Loki gave Sigyn a quick peck on the cheek and excused himself back to the blond.

“Enjoy your time with Thor since you’ve broken the rule already.” She shouted as he was leaving. “One does not know when it might end” he thought he heard her say.

Just like he predicted Thor did freak out; but contrary to Loki’s belief, he also put two and two together and managed to keep himself collected. He was sitting – rocking slightly – on the sofa when Loki materialised himself next to him. He wore his worked clothes; black trousers and white shirt but his tie and jacket were nowhere to be seen. Surely he had called his boss and said he was sick. The blond jumped and took hold of a cushion before relaxing again when he saw who it was.

“You came back” he said.

“I’m sorry I left you alone.”

“You said you never left my side…”

Loki bite his lips and sat down next to Thor’s leg, on the floor; his back against the old sofa, eyes forward on the black screen of the telly. 

“I lied.” He admitted “I left your side from time to time. But never too long.”

The blond didn’t comment; instead he buried his hand in the angel’s hair and petted him absentmindedly.

“You went outside didn’t you?” Loki didn’t really need to hear the answer; it was obvious enough; but he thought it would be nice to ask.

He saw the reflection of the blond nod and then felt him take his hand out of his hair.

“There are many of you.” The blond said “It’s creepy” his voice cracked a bit and Loki swallowed hard.

“One angel for every human. It has been that way for a long time; you simply didn’t see it.”

“I don’t want to see them.” “I only want to see you” he added after a very long time.

The angel smiled and hauled himself on the other end of the sofa and slowly, but firmly forced the human to lie down; head on his lap. Loki didn’t miss a second and started playing with the blond locks; singing peacefully. After a few moment he felt the man relax. He stopped only when he was sure that Thor was asleep; and even then; he didn’t move a muscle. They stayed that way for hours until eventually the human started to stir and wake up. The man startled when he saw Loki’s face above him and he hurried to straighten himself.

“How long did I slept?”

“I don’t know; three or four hours maybe.”

The blond ran a hand through is hair and on his face then stared at Loki.

“Did you sleep too?”

“I don’t.”

The man looked surprised but dropped the subject as he yawn loudly stretching his back and arms.

“I am sorry.” Loki said suddenly “I am sorry for… For what I said and for what I did. I am sorry that now you have to live the rest of your life seeing them but unable to tell anyone or to talk to them…”

“I can’t talk to them? Why?” Disbelief was evident in the human’s tone.

“They won’t answer you. Even if they did you’d look crazy talking to something that isn’t officially there. Unless one of them made itself solid; but it is forbidden to contact a human…”

“And yet you’ve done it.” There was no accusation in Thor’s voice; he was merely stating fact but it didn’t stop Loki from wincing.

“I’ve done many things I shouldn’t have. I have hurt you instead of protect you…”

Maybe he should resign from the field and work at the Office instead. But that sounded like cowardice; he couldn’t leave Thor alone after what he’s done; and he didn’t want to. Thor was too dear to him to be able to let him go; Loki didn’t realize; but he has let himself be too caught up this time and it will be painful when Thor would have to die. But that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon he reminded himself. For now the human was still living and talking to him.

“You may have done a few things that you shouldn’t have; but think of it from another point of view. Now you have a real active part in my boring life.” The blond was grinning and Loki couldn’t help but smile too.

“Oh dear what will I do with this new position?” 

Thor acted like he was thinking about it and then plopped his head on Loki’s lap once more with a chuckle. Automatically Loki resumed playing with his hair and the human sighed.

“So it was you this whole time…” Thor mused

“I supposed it was”

“I never thought it could be an angel…”

“Who did you think it was?”

“I don’t know… Sometimes I thought it might a little devil tempting me” he laughed.

“A devil hum?”

Loki’s grip on the blond hair tighten for a second and Thor winced; turning to face the angel as best as possible.

“Sometimes I really wondered.”

Loki smiled and slipped a hand over Thor’s eyes; keeping him from seeing the world.

“Oh child.” The angel breathed out.

“I am not a child anymore, Loki.”

His name rolling off his human’s mouth was still odd; it felt like it moved something inside him; something deep and ancient.

“Do my parents have guardian angels too?” Thor asked at some point, never moving Loki’s hand.

“Yes they do.”

And so Loki started to explain about Freya, Idunn, Huginn and Muninn. Thor asked a lot of questions and since it was too late to back out; the angel answered each and every one of them. They lazed about the sofa all day, skipping lunch, talking and talking again. It was peaceful and neither wanted it to stop.

“So you’ve been watching me jerk off” Thor said all of a sudden, remembering bribe of their first conversation that morning.

“It’s not… I’ve not… It’s just….” Loki kept stuttering and for the first time this afternoon the human moved the angel’s hand to see. 

The brunet’s face was scarlet and he avoided Thor’s gaze which made the man chuckle.

“So?” He pressed

“I just happened to be in the room when you did it!” 

Loki was speaking quickly; trying to get the man off him so he could put some distance between them. Thor wasn’t the first human he spied on while they were pleasuring themselves; but he never expected to be called on it later.

“Why didn’t you just leave for a bit?” Thor didn’t sound angry, which was a good thing regarding the whole situation.

The excuse ‘I am your angel I needed to be by your side’ was ready to spill by Loki’s lips when he remembered that Thor saw him leave, and therefore the excuse wouldn’t stand for a second.

“I…” Loki took a deep breath and then spoke as quickly as he could. “I was curious. I have seen a lot of human pleasure themselves; they always seem to enjoy it so much. I can’t help but watch; wonder about why they do it; about how it feels. It must feel good because you do it so often; but when you do it, it looks like you’re in pain. And yet you keep doing it. You look like you might cry and you keep reaching out for something. It’s fascinating; I just want to understand.”

He panted a bit and avoided the human stare. Thor watched him with a blank expression and then blushed deep red himself. The man suddenly seemed ill at ease; but Loki wouldn’t let him change the topic; after all, he started it.

“So tell me!”

“Tell you what?” Thor asked playing dumb

“How it feels! Tell me how it feels. Tell me why you look so unhappy doing it and yet why you do it so often! Tell me what you’re reaching for; explain yourself!”

“You…” The man cleared his throat and began again. “You’ve never done it before?”

Loki tilted his head to the right and arched a brow sarcastically.

“I am a guardian angel who technically can’t contact humans and who cannot leave his protégé for more than an hour. So, no, I’ve never done it.” “And before you ask no we don’t do that between angels… I’m not even sure I can feel what you feel anyway; I can’t truly feel pain, why would pleasure be any different.” He added after a few seconds.

Thor looked at him doubtfully then scratched his cheek while thinking.

“Do you want to try?” He said after a long time of ringing silence.

Loki transported himself to the other side of the room; letting the man’s head fall on the sofa’s cushion.

“Are you nuts?! Thor you are a human!”

Thor straighten himself and shrugged.

“So? You just said you were curious? I don’t know how to explain that; you have to feel it to understand. If it’s done the right way it is, very intense…” His fingers were drumming on his thighs and he wasn’t looking at the angel. “It feels like you are about to burst; like your nerves are on fire; you can’t think straight.”

“Yeah, so basically you are telling me that this hurt like crazy but you, humans, are still doing it.” Loki muttered.

“It doesn’t hurt. Not the way pain does. It is a different kind of hurt. I don’t know how to explain this. It feels good; so good.”

The angel saw the man subtly close his thighs and tense but didn’t say anything; instead he tried to focus somewhere else.

“I…”Loki said “I still don’t understand.”

“Come here.” 

“Why now? Why would you want to do that with me while you never showed any real interest for other humans?” 

“I…” the mortal scratch his head and swallowed thickly “I’m not sure, it just didn’t seem right… Before…”

Thor stretched out his hand in an invitation but the angel didn’t take it right away. He took some time to study the mortal’s face and gauge his intent and then took a deep breath. He closed the distance separating him from the man in a few strides and finally took his hand; lips pinched tightly. 

“Come here” the blond repeated, tugging lightly on Loki’s arm to make him sit on his lap. “Do you have… hum… what’s necessary?” 

Loki elbowed him in the guts and groaned; Thor took it as a yes and started taking the angel’s jacket off.

“What are you doing?!” Loki protested

The mortal didn’t answer; instead he put a soft kiss on Loki’s neck; shushing him. Shaking a bit, the angel let the mortal do what he wished, wondering about the whole thing. His back was pressed to the man’s chest, his jacket was off but he still had his shirt and tie which the man was loosening.

“It’ll help you breathe easier.”

Thor kissed his neck once more. The sensation alien; like a faint tickle and Loki wasn’t so sure he liked it. Then the human took his hand and started to guide it on top of his clothed chest; it was slow just like the kind of thing the angel saw the man do to himself. It was more the thought of doing it rather that the sensation that was pleasing; it made him breathe a little quicker. 

Thor kept guiding his hand; stopping at his nipples; with his other hand the blond started playing with the left one and encouraged Loki to play with the other; to pinch the small nub and roll it between two fingers. 

The angel obeyed despite his lack of feelings; sure there was something; but it was so faint that it could have been absent. But something was better than nothing.

“So?” the man asked breath fanning across his ear.

“Keep going.”

He felt the mortal smile and rolled his eyes. Underneath him he could feel the man’s sex slowly harden; as well as faint thrusts. Thor then guided his hand south; toward his groin; he brushed his sex slightly before guiding Loki’s hand to it. But just like the angel predicted, it was still soft; he let out a sound of frustration and made to get up but the human didn’t let him.

“It’s not working!” He groaned “There is no point! I told you I couldn’t feel it!”

“Give it time; maybe it just takes you longer”

Loki exhaled and put his head on Thor’s shoulders, arms going limp.

“Go ahead then. Try.”

The blond was little taken aback by the reaction and sighed.

“If you don’t want to tha…”

“I want to! But it’s not working! I am not a human Thor, I am an angel! Maybe we’re just not meant to do that.” 

Loki was on the verge of crying so Thor did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the angel’s chin lightly, turned his head and kissed him. Loki’s eyes grew wide before he eventually shut them and let himself go in the kiss. The ghost of something like a memory past in his mind, unlocking something within him and Loki’s body moved before he willed it; he turned to face Thor and his arms draped themselves around the human’s neck; hands buried in the blond locks. This he could feel; this was good. Thor did all he could do to make the situation pleasurable until Loki let out a tiny moan. The angel withdrawn as soon as the sound left him and ran his fingers on his lips as if in choc. Thor took advantage of it to kiss his neck again; he tried to bruise the soft skin but to no avail; however he had Loki whining quietly a bit more at each attempt so he kept at it until his jaw started to ache. Then they kissed again, leisurely.

Thor was caressing the other’s chest again; playing with the little nubs through the fabric. He opened Loki’s shirt at some point; then licked two fingers and started rolling the nubs. Above him Loki’s breathing was erratic; but he wasn’t trashing nor moaning wantonly like Thor wanted it; he was merely whimpering, head thrown back and fingers pulling the mortal’s hair. 

After some time Thor ventured south again, opening the angel’s belt and trouser and forcing Loki to stand for second to pull it off along with the black brief. Loki wasn’t hard, yet, but there was progress as his cock stirred and harden slowly. He was well endowed; even in this half erect state. 

“How do you feel?” The blond asked, fingers tracing circles over the sensible fold of Loki’s inner thighs.

“Strange” came the breathy answer

“Want to continue?”

The angel nodded and licked his lips; eyes fixed on Thor’s hand. There was no head thrown back or deep moan when Thor took Loki’s cock in hand; merely a gasp but the man could feel the angel start to shake a little and couldn’t help but moan. 

At some point Loki’s hand joined his as he jerked the angel off; covering the man’s big hand with his slender one. Thor stopped for a second to guide the angel hand directly onto his own flesh and he was rewarded with a tiny moan. The pace was unhurried; Loki took his time to appreciate the feel of his member in his hand; how hard it had become even if it wasn’t equaling Thor’s pushing against his ass. When Thor sneaked a hand behind him to stroke at his hole and perineum Loki mewled despite himself. 

He started to understand now why humans did that so often. He wasn’t entirely sure that he was feeling the same as them; but what he was feeling was pleasant enough. He kept mimicking the same motion he had seen countless humans do again and again; up and down; rubbing at the head; fondling the balls then up and down again, when Thor put his hand over his and stoked in rhythm. 

“I want…” Loki panted “I want to know how they feel… The other things” 

The man’s grip on his hip tighten and Loki heard his breathing quicken despite himself. 

“Which things?” Thor’s voice was rough and deep; the angel has heard it that way only a handful of time and it made him smile wickedly to know he was the reason of it today.

“Everything” he whispered in Thor’s ear before kissing his jaw gently.

In a heartbeat the human had them sprawled on the floor; and shut the angel up with a kiss before he had time to say anything. Then he went down on Loki; worshiping every inch of his body, kissing, sucking and biting playfully, hands caressing the milky skin as if they had a will of their own. Thor’s shirt was drenched in sweat and his trousers tented by his erection; he had been hard for so long that it started to hurt; but he couldn’t stop touching Loki; not even to free himself. Right now it wasn’t about him; everything was about Loki.

Thor made a show of wetting his lips as he hovered over the slender creature’s cock; now standing to attention, he looked back at the angel from behind his lashes and smiled when he saw him lift himself on his elbow to have a better view. Then he gave the first lick and Loki’s eyes grew wide. Thor took just the tip in his mouth and sucked lightly, eyes never leaving the other’s face; making sure that the angel was enjoying himself. Loki’s hand flew to his shoulders and clamped hard; hard enough to bruise and Thor had to stop to make him let go. The angel was way stronger than he looked. The blond laced their fingers together and resumed, going up and down, working his tongue, cheeks and throat, massaging Loki’s cock, making the angel buck and grunt loudly head thrown back on the carpeted floor. Then he freed one of Loki’s hand and his crept lower; stoking the angel’s perineum again then lower.

“Oh fuck!” Loki yelled when Thor caressed his tight entrance.

The man chuckled before setting to suck his finger; replacing his mouth by his hand on the other’s cock.

“I take, you begin to get it.”

He heard Loki gasp and moan when he pushed his index finger in to the first knuckle. He gave him time to adjust to the intrusion then pushed it all the way, making Loki cry out, rubbing inside, and seeking out the little bundle of nerves. 

Above him the angel was a complete mess, writhing, pleading, and gasping; moaning Thor’s name again and again; one hand buried in the blond hair, tugging viciously and the other clamping the mortal’s hand.

“Ss…Stop…” Loki whined

As much as it physically hurt him to do so, the blond obeyed instantly and took his hands off the angel. He saw Loki’s collect himself before looking at him once more then felt the angel’s feet on his thighs.

“Let me take these off” he breathed. 

Thor grinned widely and watched Loki move to sit and beckon him closer. Despite their need he took his time undressing his mortal; throwing the dirty shirt far away; then he opened Thor’s trousers and heard the man moan, hips pushing forward. Unsure the angel went to take the brief off and barely brushed the man’s member; Thor threw his head back and moaned loudly hand gripping Loki’s wrist hard. 

“Don’t.” he gaps “I… I don’t want to spill now.”

The angel nodded and let the human finish to undress. His face was flushed with exertion and shame and Thor kissed him again as soon as he was naked; cock bobbing obscenely between his legs. Then he lowered himself on Loki once more and starting sucking him again; making Loki moan and curse the same head falling on the floor with a soft thud.

He gently tuned the angel face to the floor; paying no mind to his questions, then pushed Loki’s legs open wider to kneel between them. He leaned down to nuzzle the globe of the brunet’s ass and didn’t resist nibbling at it playfully before spreading him open to place a kiss on the puckered hole; above him he heard Loki choke on a moan.

Thor tongued him vigorously, squeezing the cheeks of Loki's ass firmly in both hands and pulling them open so that he could press his face as close as possible, teasing the puckered skin with the tip of his tongue before diving in with more force. Loki was incoherent now; slender fingers raking the carpet; head dipped so low that it must have been uncomfortable; hips pushing against the mortal’s mouth; he was moaning and babbling the only thing Thor could understand was his name along with ‘more’; he would have grinned if he wasn’t otherwise occupied. When his jaw began to ache and his own need felt too present the blond leaned back to admire his handy work. Loki was quivering. Thor kissed his shoulder before quickly wetting his middle finger, sliding it into Loki without preamble.

“Don’t tease” Loki panted “Please don’t tease; I… I need…”

“What do you need?” Thor asked draping himself over the angel

“I don’t know. Bigger… This is not enough”

The blond chuckled and kissed the pale neck.

“Ok” he breathed 

Carefully the mortal took his hand out and grabbed himself. It took all his self-control not too spill right there and then; but with a few deep breath and some powerful thrust he manage to bury himself in the tight heat of the angel. There was a moment when neither moved; their erratic breathing the only sound in the living room then Loki moved his hips experimentally and Thor couldn’t help but buck. The blond simply couldn’t stop moving; thrusting into the pliant body underneath him; he knew he was babbling too; something about feeling good; about love and eternity; about Loki being the same as ever whatever that meant in his clouded brain. He felt himself on the verge of coming embarrassingly quickly and almost didn’t registered the angel talking.

“What… What’s happening?” Loki panted. 

The milky thighs were shaking and it felt like something was swallowing him whole; the blond didn’t stop his ministration to answer and when Loki clenched around him Thor couldn’t hold it anymore. He buried himself as deep as he could within Loki and came. The sensation of Thor filling him and the rub of the carpet on his arching cock triggered Loki’s own orgasm; back arched, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent shout, his hands looking for purchase upon the soft rug. 

When he came back to himself Thor carefully pulled out and fell face first next to Loki. 

“Sorry, that was quick…” He said once his breathing had return to normal.

“You’ve been waiting for a long time. I am surprised you’ve lasted this long.”

They shared another kiss and Loki hugged him tight; tucking the mortal’s head under his chin.

“Thank you” the angel whispered. The humans kissed his chest and settled more comfortably against him; his leg over Loki’s soft one. “Sleep now. It had been a long and eventful day.”

Loki felt Thor smile and kissed him chastely on the top of his head. Then he began to sing softly.

“Will we do that again?” the blond asked half asleep

“Off course.” Loki chuckled. “But later. Now sleep.”

And Thor did, lulled by Loki’s rich voice.


End file.
